


Art: The most human colour

by mekare



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Feels, Gen, Portraits, Season/Series 04, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Inspired by the first couple of episodes of season 4 where I really enjoyed seeing those two in their cover identities.





	1. John




	2. Sameen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Regina Spektor's Blue Lips.


End file.
